The present disclosure relates to an abrasive coating for gas turbine engine components.
Abrasive coatings often protect rotating parts during rub interaction with associated abradeable seals to establish a mating surface with the smallest possible clearance. The abrasive coatings are often utilized to form abrasive tips of rotating blades, cantilevered vanes, and knife edge seals of gas turbine engines. Polymer composite and polymer coated aluminum fan blades may suffer from wear due to frictional heating at the interface with an abradable blade outer air seal.
Both polymer bonded and thermally sprayed metal matrix abrasive coatings have been demonstrated, however, a variety of technical hurdles to cost effective implementation exist. While polymer based abrasive coatings obviate corrosion and fatigue issues, dimensional control of liquid flow polymer based abrasive coating application remain.